


Dammit, Sherlock!

by RealSherlock3d



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Blossoming relationship, Domestic, Fluff, John is angry, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Sherlock is an idiot, Slight Cursing, extremely short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-08
Updated: 2015-07-08
Packaged: 2018-04-08 07:04:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4295226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RealSherlock3d/pseuds/RealSherlock3d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock happens to be a pain in the arse. John happens to be a wee angry. Oh my.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dammit, Sherlock!

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfiction. Sorry that it's so quick, I just wanted to write a fanfic! I was feeling this. Sorry, it might not be so well written! Whatever, I enjoyed it, and hopefully you will too.

“Is it something I said?” his voice rang out from inside the living room. It was too late, though. I was storming out the door and down the stairs as he stepped into the hallway.

“John, come back!” Sherlock raced after me. 

“Sherlock, leave me alone,” I hissed as he reached out for me. His fingers brushed my forearm and it left a tingling sensation on that area. Sherlock wouldn’t give up, though. He reached for my arm again but I escaped his grasp.

“John,” he muttered as I opened the door, attempting to slide out and slam it. Unfortunately, he stepped out right after I did.

“Dammit, Sherlock!” I growled, pacing away. Sherlock chased after me.

“You don’t give up, do you?” I questioned again as he walked after me. A look of hurt was apparent on his face.

“Do you really think I do?” he sighed, grabbing my arm. I didn’t bother squirm away, but looked him in the eye. They seemed to be glossed over and I believe he was worried.

“I’m going to lunch,” I responded. He let go of my arm but neither of us moved. People moved around us, as if we were in a bubble.

“With who?” Sherlock asked. Why would he care? His hands were tapping his leg.

“Why would you care, Sherlock?” I propositioned, my eyes flicking down to his lips and back up. He frowned at my response as I backed up- “Nobody, though. I’m going on my own.”

It seemed as if a look of relief flushed into his face. “John I’m sorry..” he muttered. God, I wasn’t even angry anymore.

“Oh- Sherlock, it’s not that big of a deal...” I wrung my hands out, “It’s okay, it’s okay, just don’t put heads in the fridge…”

He nodded, easing away. “Err... are you still going to lunch?”

“Well,” I studied his posture. Extremely nervous, still. “No.” His reaction to the answer was unexpected. He brightened a little, but also seemed as if he was gaining confidence.

He turned on his heels. “Shall we go back?” My cheeks felt oddly hot, but I nodded somehow.

But before a muscle was moved, I couldn’t help myself. The feeling in my heart was undistinguishable. “Sherlock?”  
He turned around to face me. I stepped forward and felt sweat build on my head. But I did it anyway.

I leaned in and did the most insane thing ever.

I kissed Sherlock Holmes.


End file.
